Pleasing
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi and Yami have some 'quality' time together. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, lemons, bondage, everything else.


Well hello my sex craved readers.

This was something I wrote for my girlfriend (Can't remember why) but I thought you might like to read it as well, the point of this is not certain but enjoy it nonetheless.

Lemon is obvious. Don't read if you don't like or aren't old enough! Oh and also bondage, yeah!

* * *

><p>Pleasing~<p>

'Yami...I-I'm not so sure about this...'

Yugi was tied to the bed, handcuffs chained around his wrists as he stared up at his lover Yami. He wasn't sure how such an ordinary day ended up to bondage on their bed-and Joey was supposed to be coming round! Yami picked the best times to have sex with Yugi.

'It'll be fine' Yami then started to lead his kisses over Yugi's chest 'Just a little bondage'

'That's what makes it worse-Ah! Yami! Don't do that!'

Yami then licked over Yugi's stomach with a grin 'You're so tasty though'

'Noooo! I hate being tied down!' Yugi whimpered as Yami's tongue trailed over Yugi's skin, Yami moved up to Yugi's buds before licking and teasing it 'Ow!' Yugi bit his lip 'You bit me!'

'Couldn't help it' Yami chuckled 'I want to eat every last part of you' His fingers traced over Yugi's lips 'Your lips...your chest...stomach...and this' His hand skimmed down to Yugi's crotch and stroked the leather of his pants, making Yugi whimper more 'I want to eat you all up'.

Yugi blushed heavily and glanced up at his tied hands to distract him from the embarrassment 'Jeez...why do I love you?'

'Because I'm incredibly alluring' Yami joked before catching Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss.

Yugi sighed and happily kissed Yami back, though having to groan when he tried moving his arms to hold onto Yami's body.

Yami broke the kiss, leaving Yugi panting for air before he moved back down to Yugi's stomach, though leaving that area and unzipping Yugi's pants. He slipped his hand in and pulled out Yugi's manhood before stroking it lightly, making Yugi whimper out in pleasure 'Already hard?' He questioned.

'I...was hard...before...' Yugi panted before moaning 'Y-Yami...oh god...please...I-I need you...'

'Since you're asking so nicely' Yami licked the tip of Yugi's member, making a shiver crawl through Yugi's body for teasing measures before continuing to lick it all the way so it was wet.

Yugi gasped and tried desperately to pull his hands out of their prison, but to no such luck he remained restraint 'A-Ah...Yami please...' Yugi begged with a pink blush going over his face.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's weakness to his treatment, but finally giving mercy he took Yugi into his mouth and started to suck on his length, bobbing up and down to reach more of his skin.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly, his arms shaking as they begged to be free to touch Yami, he couldn't help but raise his legs up slightly as Yami continued the sucking, humming lightly to please his lover more 'Mmm! Y-Yami! I-I'm gonna...oh...my...' Yugi was taken over by his gasps and moans to talk any more sense to his love.

Yami smirked as he licked, purposely taking his mouth away from Yugi's member as he slowly traced his tongue up Yugi's member where he could see it and arouse him more, repeating this action several times.

Yugi couldn't help it, feeling a cold shiver sweep over him; Yugi thrust his hips up into Yami's mouth 'Yami!' Yugi cried out as his release filled his lovers' mouth before he sunk into the bed panting heavily with his body loose once again.

Yami licked his lips as he lapped up the white liquid and smiled at his aibou 'Enjoy it Yugi?' Yami teased with a chuckle.

Yugi groaned and closed his eyes 'Shut up...you...'

Yami chuckled some more and reached over to kiss him on the forehead 'Ready for the next part?'

'Aren't you going to untie me first?' Yugi questioned as he shook his prisoned arms.

'Now why would I do that?' Yami smugly unzipped his own pants and pulled them down lower so more of his hips could be seen by Yugi, making him flush more 'Unless...you want to do something...hmm?'

Yugi couldn't help his cravings, and seeing as Yami was tempting him so much 'Yes...please...I-I want to lick you...

'If that's what you want' Yami pulls his trousers down so his own long and large manhood hung out, Yugi just felt his body heat up and turn on just at the sight of it.

"He's so hot..." Yugi thought as Yami moved to the side of his head, still sat on his knees.

'Want me to be rough, or to be gentle?' Yami asked as he stroked his length softly to tease Yugi.

Yugi wriggled his hips at the sight 'I don't care, just...let me have it!'

Yami laughed but moved closer so Yugi could engulf his member in his mouth. Yami hummed as Yugi began to suck on it, his hands reaching down to tangle in Yugi's hair 'Oh Yugi...that feels so good...ah! You bit me!'

Yugi smirked up at his lover 'Payback for the chest' Yugi replied.

'I was never cruel enough to do it on your penis though-Ow!' Yami scowled at his younger love as he started to pinch and nip his member occasionally 'Damn you! It hurts! But you make it so good...'

Yugi giggled and moved his mouth of Yami's length to the head, nibbling it teasingly and making Yami moan some more 'Do you like that Yami?' Yugi asked teasingly as he traced his tongue over the slit.

'God...you're gonna make me cum all over you!' Yami growled but quite liked the attention Yugi gave.

'I wouldn't mind that' Yugi flirted as he planted a small kiss on the erect member 'Come on Yami, you drank mine, I should drink yours' Yugi encouraged before going back to nibbling.

Yami moaned and kept hold of Yugi's hair, feeling himself reaching the edge 'Ah! Yugi!' He cried, pulling Yugi closer as he released over Yugi. Then with a sigh he let go of Yugi and sunk back into the bed sheets.

Yugi gave a small hum as he licked off to nearest semen to his mouth 'Can you let me go now?' Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled and shook his head 'Nope' He sat up and pulled Yugi's trousers off gently 'Just one more thing to do...'

Yugi whined when Yami started to prod his entrance 'Yami! It'll be embarrassing! Not to mention weird!'

'You didn't mind me being handcuffed last Christmas' Yami reminded as he moved around inside Yugi.

Yugi whimpered at the touch and shook his head 'That was different! It was you being tied up! Not me!'

'You've got to give a little Yugi'.

'No!'

'Fine, then you can call this rape if you like'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'No need to go dramatic Yami. I want this, but not tied up!'

'But you look so adorable' Yami reached up to stroke Yugi's cheek 'Like...you're the princess who was about to be tortured, and I'm the prince coming to save you. And it was so love at first sight that we stripped off to have sex'.

Yugi frowned 'That just makes it even worse!'

Yami laughed and playfully poked Yugi's nerves to silence him 'Come on, it's not that bad. The restraint might actually make you feel better'.

Yugi blushed and turned his head to the side to try to hide his embarrassment 'How so?'

'The adrenaline rush of knowing something is about to happen, and that you're being tied up with no power over the situation. It's quite exciting, besides' Yami kissed Yugi's leg, making it curl up slightly 'I only want you to feel the best feelings in the world'.

Yugi glanced at Yami, seeing his eyes filled with love and compassion. He sighed before resting his head back 'Alright...just this once. And don't go telling Joey about it! Remember what happened with the cat costume?'

Yami chuckled 'I remember. My lips are sealed'.

Yugi nodded and rested his head back as Yami continued to stretch him, giving the odd moans and gasps when Yami stroked over his nerves.

'Oh...I just remembered something' Yugi glanced up at his lover 'We should check our prostates'.

Yugi stared at him with a confused and shocked face 'Uhh...why?'

'I read in a magazine, that prostate cancer is getting more and more commoner in young boys like yourself, and I would feel terrible if something bad happened to you' Yami then lifted Yugi's hips up to sit in his lap 'So, I'll check yours for you'.

'Eek! Yami! This is just your weird way of getting-Ah!' Yugi bit his lip as Yami slipped in his finger and did his best to make it go far 'Y-Yami...just you wait...until you untie me...'

'You'll be thanking me I know. Aha! Found it!' Yami said proudly as he started to stroke over Yugi's prostate, making Yugi moan heavily 'Now, if I'm correct, if I massage it and you cum, then that's fine'.

Yugi whimpered and wriggled his hips 'Ah...Yami...Yami! AH!' Yugi then released over his chest with a groan 'Oh...damn you' Yugi growled as he caught his breath back.

'Well that was easy' Yami chuckled as he licked some of the semen on Yugi's stomach 'I wonder if I can get you to do it again' Yami hummed as he poked and stroked Yugi's prostate.

'N-No!' Yugi bit his lip as Yami tickled his prostate easily 'I-I can't-! Gah!' Yugi came once again as Yami kept on stroking him 'Yami! You're such a bad boy!' Yugi growled as he glared at his lover.

'And? What you gonna do about it?' Yami taunted as he leaned up to kiss Yugi on the forehead.

'No sex for weeks!' Yugi threatened 'Months if I have to!'

'I'll just tie you up again' Yami grinned then looked down again as Yugi released once more 'Hmm...I think you've had enough fun for now' He then took his fingers back out, making Yugi gasp 'How about more interesting things eh?' Yami suggested as he stroked his manhood teasingly in front of Yugi.

Yugi crimsoned heavily and glanced away, his eyes shutting tightly 'I won't. Nope. I won't get turned on' He muttered as he forced himself to look away.

Yami chuckled as he moved closer to Yugi's waist again, he leaned over Yugi and licked up his neck 'Aibou~' He hummed against his skin 'Do you need me to force you to look?'

'No 'cause I won't' Yugi protested as he shivered

Yami gave a dark chuckle before straddling Yugi's waist and teased the younger one by letting his member gently rub against the inside of his thigh, making Yugi whimper quietly 'Like that Yugi?'

'N-No' Yugi stammered as he tried shifting his legs away from Yami's touch.

'Oh really? How about...' Yami moved over slightly before rubbing against Yugi's crotch, getting a small squeak from him 'This?' He asked as he continued to rub their hips together.

'Ah...oh' Yugi bit his lip back and tensed up slightly 'O-Okay...you win...'

'Like always' Yami joked with a laugh as he reached up to plant a small kiss on Yugi's lips 'I love you' He whispered in his ear.

'Mmm...I love you too' Yugi replied, then gasped as he felt Yami enter him 'Ah! Oh Yami...' He moaned lightly.

Yami gave a small moan when he felt himself inside of Yugi, holding his legs apart he gave a small chuckle 'You're still tight Yugi...after all the sex we've done you're still tight'.

Yugi flushed in embarrassment and looked away 'S-Shut up' He growled 'And...hurry up. I'm getting needy with you in me like that'.

'Oh? Does the little innocent Yugi want my big dick?' Yami teased as he pulled out slightly.

Yugi gave a groan and nodded 'Yes. Yes I want you so bad'.

'I know. I feel it too' Yami then thrust into Yugi's small body making them both moan together as Yami continued to enter Yugi's body fast 'Ah! Yugi! You're so tight! It feels so good!'

Yugi felt his body breath pleasure and pain through him as he moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist-an attempt was made to hold onto Yami's shoulders but then he remembered his arms were useless at the time 'Ah! AH! Yami! Right there! Again! AH! Yes! Oohh! Yami! That feels good! Gah! Ah! Hah! S-So...good!' Yugi felt sweat start to cover his body as the two were moving faster than before 'Y-Yami! Ngh! Ah! I-I love you! I love you!'

'I know. I do too!' Yami gave a moan as he felt himself hit Yugi's prostate again 'Oh god Yugi! You're so beautiful! I just want to fuck you so hard right now!'

'G-Go on then!' Yugi encouraged before a moan and cry escaped his throat 'Please! I want to feel you in me!'

'Alright then' Yami then gave it all he got and thrust into Yugi as hard as he could, feel the deep warmth wrap around him as he thrust into Yugi's body 'Ah! Oh my god! Yugi!'

Yugi was crying out from the sheer pleasure running through his body and consuming his brain 'Yah! Ah! Yami! S-So deep! So good!' Yugi could feel his body tense up after a while 'Y-Yami! I-I'm going to cum! Oh god! I-I have to cum!'

'M-Me too!' Yami grunted as he felt his throbbing manhood on the verge of spilling 'Yugi! I'm going to cum into you!'

'Ha! Ah! Mmm! YAMI!' Yugi cried out as his body forced the release out and covered most of his chest and some of Yami's body.

Feeling Yugi's body tense up put pressure on Yami's own member and he couldn't take too much of it 'Gah! YUGI!' He cried out as he released inside of Yugi's body, giving it a few faint thrusts before sighing heavily and pulling himself out of the heat.

Yugi gave a whimper when he felt Yami leave his body, but it let his body melt into the mattress as he caught his breath back with sweat and release running down his body.

Yami gave a small smile and leaned forwards to lick some of Yugi's release off his stomach 'You reached pretty far' Yami commented with a smile.

Yugi gave a sluggish groan 'Just...let me go now...' He pleaded with a pant.

Yami chuckled and reached up to unlock Yugi from his handcuffs, taking them aside and leaving them on the dresser 'There you go my love'.

Yugi brought his arms down and flexed them a little to get rid of the stiffness 'That...was cruel...' Yugi mumbled.

Yami's lips turned up to a smirk 'But?'

Yugi gave a small smile back 'But it was hell fun at the same time'.

Yami chuckled and laid down next to Yugi in the bed, pulling the smaller one closer to him 'You see, you got all arsy about it, but you enjoyed it didn't you?'

'I suppose so' Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest 'Just don't tie me up again'.

A sigh escaped Yami 'Alright...if that's what you want Aibou. Aibou gets what he wants'.

Yugi gave a small giggle and stroked over Yami's chest 'We should get some rest...that was...rather tiring...'

'Couldn't agree more' Yami replied as they both laid down to rest together.

* * *

><p>After a while Yami began to wake up, he gave a small grunt as he realised he had rolled onto his stomach so tried to sluggishly roll the other way, but found out he couldn't 'Huh? Wha...?'<p>

'Awake huh?' Yugi questioned as he sat on Yami's back 'It's my payback now Yami'.

Yami groaned but gave a smirk 'Oh no...return of the evil Yugi...' Yami muttered 'Please have mercy' He then pulled at his wrists but frowned 'You put the handcuffs on me?'

'Yep' Yugi waved the key teasingly before placing it out of reach 'Now...what's the first thing I should do to you?'

'Oh master Yugi, please bless me mercy' Yami pleaded in a dramatic way 'I cannot live through your terrifying sexual torture!'

Yugi hummed in thought 'Ah! I got an idea!' He then scooted down lower so he sat on Yami's thighs instead 'See how you like this'.

'Yugi I didn't know you could be on top of me' Yami gave a small chuckle to the thought.

'I ain't doing that' Yugi rolled his eyes before slipping a finger into Yami's entrance and making him moan quietly 'We might as well check you won't get prostate cancer' Yugi teased as he wriggled his finger around to find Yami's spot.

'Yugi you don't-ah!' Yami bit his lip once Yugi prodded his prostate 'Oh...so...damn good' He hummed as he rested his forehead on the pillow 'Mmm! Yugi! Gah! Ah!' Yami felt his body release onto the sheets 'Oh god...'

'Well that was quick' Yugi giggled 'But we best make sure; better safe than sorry'.

Yami gave another moan as Yugi continued to poke into his entrance playfully, unaware they were being watched by Joey. The blonde shook his head and backed a little.

"Dude, that's so wrong!" Joey thought and tried to get the images out of his head.

* * *

><p>Yes, I bet you forgot Joey didn't you? Hehe.<p>

But yes, this proves that Yami has a very high sex drive, where did he get those cuffs from?

Review if you like!


End file.
